The present disclosure relates to automatic controls in the use of excavators.
The operation of earthmoving excavators requires skill and experience from the operator in order to properly perform functions such as raking and excavation. Operators can benefit from machine-assisted automatics. Without surrendering control of the excavator, an operator may be assisted with the precision required in many excavator functions.